Traveling Through Time and Space With the Doctor
by dontstopbelieving123
Summary: What exactly were Darcy's first adventures with the Doctor? How did they meet? How did the become so close? Basically it's my reedited version of a teenage companion I hope you all enjoy it :D
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so time and time again I have reread my teenage companion story and fli****nched at how terrible of a writer I used to be so I am rewriting it and making it nice and clean and I hope you all enjoy it :D**_  
_

_"One more story please DADDY" a young Darcy Lightwood begged while sitting on her father's lap. _

_"It's nearly midnight sweetie and you have school tomorrow" her dad reminded her. She jutted out her lower lip and made her blue eyes the size of saucers.  
"Why must you always give me that look?" he asked giving into his daughters desires.  
"Yay" she hugged him around the neck.  
"What do you want to hear this time?" he asked.  
"THE DOCTOR" she exclaimed. Jordan Lightwood smiled down at his daughter. He loved how she had become so interested in his work. For years he had been working on writing a science fiction novel about an alien called the Doctor that his father had met one night during WWII. He had looked through so many sources of research and still there didn't seem to be enough for him to capture the amazing essence that seemed to describe the Doctor. Needless to say though his daughter had fallen in love with hearing about the Doctor as much as he had and there love for him seemed to have created a strong bond between the father and daughter. Jordan recited to Darcy the tale of when the Daleks and the Cybermen fought against each other at the battle of Canary Wharf and how the Doctor had saved the world from them yet again. Jordan looked down at Darcy and saw she was crying.  
"What's wrong sweetie?" he asked. _

_"It's just no one ever saw Rose again and he loved her and then she was gone and no one knows why" she choked out.  
"Darcy I'm not quite sure that the Doctor and Rose were in love with each other" he told her. _

_"I think they were and if I think it, it must be true because I'm always right" she nodded her head at him.  
"I it take that you got that from your mother then?" Jordan whispered to himself. _

_"Alright time to go to sleep" he told her.  
"Nooooo" she whined not letting go of him even when he dangled her over her bed. He had to pry her arms off of him and she fell to her bed with a soft thump. She laughed at that. Jordan tucked her in.  
"I'm going to meet the Doctor some day" she announced.  
"Really?" Jordan smiled.  
"MMmmm hmmm and we're going to go on adventures and I'm never going to stop traveling with him" she told him.  
"What about me you're not going to leave me and your mother behind are you?" he asked.  
"Don't worry the Doctor and I will visit you two on holidays" she promised. Jordan smiled again at her as he looked at the little drawings she had around her bed of a blue box and her and a man standing next to it. _

_"Goodnight Darcy" Jordan kissed her.  
"Goodnight Daddy" she said while he closed the door on the way out. Darcy turned to one of the many pictures she had around her room and smiled at one of them.  
"Goodnight Doctor" she whispered before closing her eyes and going to sleep. _

* * *

I was walking around the school campus with my best friend Sadie right before school started. I always enjoyed walking at this time because 1. No one was ever at school this early and 2. My friend had recently just gotten her schedule changed and this was the only time we could ever hangout with each other at school. We were just talking about our homework when we came across a car with a trunk open and we saw a pair of legs sticking out of them limply lying on the ground. I stopped in my tracks.

"Oh my god" I whispered.

"Relax Darcy it's just that lab Ms. Carlisle made us do last year she's doing it again for the freshman this year" Sadie laughed. I relaxed a little a bit and laughed because when I had seen it last year I had had the same reaction. For the lab basically our teacher would set up a fake crime scene with a mannequin and we had to decipher who the murderer was from the evidence that she had left. We walked up to the car and looked inside the trunk.

"Is it just me or did Ms. Carlisle get a better mannequin this year?" Sadie asked me. I checked out how real it looked and it was weird how it looked exactly like our old teacher until I realized it was our old teacher.

"Sadie I don't think that's a mannequin" I told her. We both looked at each other nervously.  
"Maybe we should check her office just in case" she suggested. I nodded my head and we walked to the science building.

"Hello Ms. Carlisle?" I asked. And right in the corner at her desk was the mannequin that was supposed to be in Ms. Carlisle's car.

"I'm calling the cops" Sadie announced taking out her cell phone.

"I'll get the principal" I said running to the front office. I barged through the door trying to catch my breath.

"Do you need something" The lady at the front desk said as if she couldn't be bothered with some students petty little problems.

"Is Mr. Walsh here?" I asked her.

"No because unlike me he gets the privilege of coming in later than 6:45 in the morning" she said in this unprofessional whining voice.  
"But-"

"He gets here at 8:00. If you want to talk to him about how ridiculous the uniforms are you're going to have to wait" she said cutting me off while trying to shoo me out the door. I rolled my eyes and stopped her before she could throw me out.

"Ms. James, Ms. Carlisle's dead" I snapped. She looked up and we could hear the police sirens coming towards the school now. I left the office while she followed me out to the area where Sadie and I had found Ms. Carlisle's body. There was caution tape in front of Ms. Carlisle's car and the cops were yelling at people to get back. It was getting close to the time when 0 period was about to start and most the students couldn't help but be nosey as they tried to get a good look at what was going on. I saw Sadie standing on the side while one of the policemen was talking to her and I just stood there while Ms. James went to go ask how this had happened. I felt scared. We were in pretty good area where there was rarely any crime. Why would someone want to kill my old science teacher? Was this person still out there?

During all the commotion I somehow managed to hear a loud noise that sounded like an old car trying to start. I looked at where the sound came from and saw that it was coming from behind the old shed where the softball team kept their equipment what seemed strange was that no one else had noticed the noise. A minute later a man in a suit with a long brown coat came out from behind the shed. I watched as he walked up to where one of the policemen was guarding people from trying to see the crime scene.

"Hello I've come to um check the… body" he said looking behind the cop as if he had no idea what was going on then he held up a wallet which from where I was standing looked blank but still the cop let him in. When I got a good look at the man's face I got this weird feeling that I had seen him before even though I knew I never had.

"We should get to class" I heard Sadie say from right next to me. I turned around and saw her looking the other way obviously not wanting to see the body.

"You don't think they're going to cancel classes today?" I asked her as we started walking.

"Probably not the teachers are probably going to want to make sure everything stays normal to not freak people out" Sadie said. We got to the classroom, which usually was but it was now silent because of what had been going on that morning. We went in and sat down in our seat while class started. The whole time during class I kept wondering where I had seen that man before but all I could come up with was that he had something to do with my dad. My parents are divorced and I don't really see my dad that often because he lives in England where he writes his book which was the whole reason why they got divorced because my mom didn't like how he was crazy obsessed with writing it. The only time I ever really get see my dad is during the summer or other long vacations.

After class was over I went to my locker to get some books for my next class till I saw the man who had been checking out Ms. Carlisle's body. He walked into her classroom. I knew I would get in total trouble for this but I had to know who that man was. I snuck into the class hiding amongst the freshman that were filing into the classroom. I sat down in an empty seat hoping I wouldn't get noticed.

"Hello class I am your substitute Mr. John Smith and I will be teaching you today" Mr. Smith said in a British accent. I raised my eyebrow thinking to myself _So he looks at dead bodies and he's a substitute teacher and he's British_. A freshman with red hair in pigtails raised her hand.

"Yes miss…"  
"Mary" the freshman said telling Mr. Smith her name.

"What happened to Ms. Carlisle?" she asked curiously.  
"That information is confidential right now and cannot be said at the moment, but I do have one thing to ask. Had she been acting strange before you know she kicked the bucket?" Mr. Smith asked bluntly as if he were asking about the weather.

"Well she seemed fine quite normal actually but yesterday she did start acting really cruel. She gave us a pop quiz and bumped the date of our project up to next week instead of next month. Why are you asking?" Mary asked

"Just wondering" Mr. Smith said shrugging his shoulder then he started taking attendance. At this point I started freaking out a bit wondering if he would notice that I was the only student that did not say "here".

"Is your name on the list?" Mr. Smith asked me once he had taken everybody's name down.

"Um yes" I said making my voice a bit higher than it usually was trying to make myself sound younger.

"You're not in this class" A snobby freshman said looking at me with a disgusted look.

"What? Yes I am" I said still speaking in my ridiculous high pitched voice.

"No you're not" the freshman said crossing her arms.  
"YES I AM" I said glaring at her hoping that me having seniority and also a large height difference over her would shut her up.

"How come your names not on the list then?" Mr. Smith asked me, raising his eyebrows.

"It's a misprint" I lied. Just then over the intercom the voice of Ms. James announced.

"Darcy Lightwood, please return to your A period class" and then everyone looked at me. I rolled my eyes and got up and left the classroom and walked to my real class. Now this Mr. Smith person was really bothering me now. How did I know him? What was he up he to?

After class I walked straight back to the class where Mr. Smith was teaching. The minute all of the students were gone he headed out to the shed again. I started to slowly follow him being as quiet as I possibly could. At one point though he stopped right in his tracks and I nearly ran into him.

"Why are you following me?" he sighed turning towards me.

"Who are you?" I asked wanting to get to the point as I placed my hand on my hip.

"I'm the Doctor" he said and just then I had realized why I had recognized him. He was the character in the book my dad had been writing about for forever, but that couldn't have been possible because the last time I had checked the Doctor was fictional.

**Yay hope you liked this reedited version :D**


	2. Chapter 2

It took me a couple seconds to find my voice once I mulled over in my head what I had just heard.

"What?" I asked completely shocked.

"I'm the Doctor" he repeated.

"No you're not" I tried to laugh. Now looking around for any hidden camera. Was this some sort of cruel April Fool's Joke my parents were pulling on me.

"Hang on a second let me check…..oh wait yes I am" he said smiling now.

"I highly doubt it. You're just a book character my dad has been writing about for years. You just can't be real. I must have inhaled something in one of my classes. Besides even if you were the Doctor you would have a sonic-"

"Screwdriver" he said interrupting me while pulling this silver thing, that looked like a pen with a blue light on the end of it, out of his coat pocket. My jaw dropped and I grabbed it out of the Doctor's hand and pressed the button on it and a bunch of car alarms went off in the school parking lot.  
"OH MY GOD" I jumped up and down out of excitement ready to hit the button again till the Doctor snatched it out of my hand.  
"This is not a toy" he waved it in front of me.  
"Right sorry I understand I just got a bit carried way" I smiled now. My dad had been right. All these years all those stories he had told me. They were true. This was my chance. That promise I had made to him years ago about how I would someday travel with the Doctor that could actually happen.

"So as you can see I have proved my point and now I get to ask you a question. Why where you following me?" he asked.

"What about the TARDIS?" I asked completely ignoring his question.

"How do you know about the TARDIS?" he said getting down to my eye level.

"I know a lot of things about you, Doctor, considering my dad made you up. Well at least I thought he did but now he didn't because he was actually telling the truth" I started talking to myself now.

"Are you going to answer my question?" he asked. I could hear the annoyance in his tone now. _Look at me I'm annoying the Doctor_ I squealed internally.

"No TARDIS, no answer" I negotiated.

"Oh fine follow me" he sighed.

"AHHHHHH thank you thank you thank you" I hugged him around his stomach.

"Oi we just met I'm not ready for hugs with you yet" the Doctor told me. I let go of him and then gave him a smile allowing him to proceed. I followed him the rest of the way to behind the softball shed and saw _the_ blue box.

"OH MY GOD" I screamed smiling now remembering what my dad had told me about this blue box. I remember when my father and I would go on little outings we'd play this game called "Find the TARDIS". I didn't realize till now that it was just meant to keep me busy while my dad was doing other things but still I loved every minute of it and was always prepared to hop inside the box whenever I saw it. However, this also led to me getting left behind by dad a couple times because I would jump into random phone boxes without my dad realizing it.

"So why were you following me?" he asked again.

"Well when I saw you inspect Ms. Carlisle's body this morning I thought I had recognized you and hadn't realized till before that you were my dad's book character. So I decided to follow you to see if I wasn't going crazy AND I WASN'T" I said skipping towards the TARDIS now.

"Book character?" he said a bit confused.

"My dad's been writing this book for years about 900 year old alien who travels around in a blue box called the TARDIS and he travels through time and space fighting off evil aliens and saving the world. He even told me that his dad, my grandpa, actually met well….you. Which I guess is now true right?" I said excitedly.

"What did you say your name was?" the Doctor asked me.

"Lightwood, Darcy Lightwood" I said in a James Bond sort of voice. I heard him mumble my last name to himself till finally he got this look on his face as if the light bulb had just went off in his head.

"Oh yes James Lightwood I met him during WWII at one of Jack's parties" he said. I giggled at that. This was such an exciting thing to happen in my life. _Wait if the Doctor's real then what else is out there?_ I thought  
"So does that mean aliens are real then?" I asked.

"Well I'm real aren't I? Didn't you see that news clip about the whole hospital that had disappeared into thin air and then reappeared again?" he asked.

"No I don't watch the news" I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"My mom says the whole point of it is to just scare us and make us think that we're all going to die every day" I said. The bell rang announcing that the class,which I had just skipped, was over.

"I better go. It was amazing meeting you" I said._Oh come on you're just going to leave it at that Darcy? You better go back and ask him for some sort of ride in the TARDIS?_ My mind shouted at me.

"Darcy" the Doctor shouted catching my attention now..

"How would you like to help me figure out what killed your teacher?" he asked.

"Are you serious? I would get to be helping you?" I asked hoping this was real.

"Well wouldn't your dad like to have a new chapter to write in his book about how his daughter had her own little adventure the Doctor" he smiled at me.

"Are we at the point of hugging yet?" I asked.  
"Yeah I think we are" the Doctor smirked. I jumped on him and hugged him tightly and he laughed. The warning bell rang.

"My free period is after this class then we can talk about how to figure this out" I said quickly running to my class room. I made it back just in time to see Sadie with an empty seat right next to her. The strange thing was that when I sat down I saw her roll her eyes as if she was annoyed with me. I quickly brushed that off from all the excitement that was happening at this moment in my life. It seemed like this class was taking forever and I tried talking to Sadie to see if time would go by fast but she just ignored me. Finally the bell rang and I sprung out of my chair practically running to the softball field to see the TARDIS gone. He had left. The Doctor had lied. I tried to gulp back tears as I turned around and headed back towards the school building. Suddenly I heard the sound running footsteps behind me.

"Hello Darcy sorry I'm late had to park the TARDIS in a place where no one else could see it. Now where is the teacher's lounge?" he asked me. I perked up a bit realizing that he hadn't left.

"Why would you want to go there?" I asked.

"Because you need to retake a test and I need to figure out if this was a murder committed by an actual human" he said.

"Ok" I said and I showed him where the teacher's lounge was. I had never actually been in there but I knew where it was and I had the feeling that I just wasn't supposed to be there.

"Darcy what are you doing here?" my math teacher asked me as I walked in with the Doctor behind me. We walked over to the table she was sitting at and I sat down in the seat across from her.

"Hello I am Mr. Smith and Darcy is retaking a test so shhhhhhhh" he said getting in her face as he slid a test towards me. I looked down at it and saw that it was a test that I actually needed to take.  
"Doctor" I whispered he ignored me.

"Mr. Smith" I practically yelled.

"What?" he said in pretend annoyance as he walked over to me.

"I didn't think you would actually give me a real test" I whispered.

"Well to figure out who did this we need to get a look on the teachers perspective which is what I'm here for and you're here to see if any of them are lying and besides I think they would know you were snooping around if you were just doodling on a piece of paper" he said as he walked off to go talk to one of the teachers. _Well great Doctor why not just give me a third impossible job to try and accomplish _I mentally snapped at him. It was really hard try and do a test while watching peoples facial expressions while the Doctor spoke to them. For most of them I could tell they weren't lying and I was 100% sure that I had failed the quiz the Doctor had given me. When the bell rang for the end of classes I was happy to get out of there.  
"So did you find anything out?" I asked the Doctor when he left the teacher's lounge

"No they all said the same thing" he said.  
"Which is?" I asked.

"She was a sweet lady and before she died she had these weird mood swings. And I may have a theory to why" he said.

"And that is?" I asked making him continue on.

"There were these aliens called the Hidronians that came from the planet Hidra" he said.

"So she grew 6 heads at night" I interrupted thinking about the Greek monster.

"No you know the story Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde" he said.  
"Ugh don't remind me" I groaned remembering how boring that book had been.

"Well Dr. Jekyll got attacked by a Hidronian which is how he had multiple personalities like Mr. Hyde" he explained.

"So that book was real?" I asked.

"Yes except Robert Louis Stevenson spelled it differently. But do you remember what happened at the end of the book?" he asked me.

"Dr. Jekyll killed himself" I concluded.

"Yes which is how the Hidronians live they inhabit one Host body and make them develop a separate evil personality with some good left in them making the good want to kill themselves and after that the Hidronian move on to another Host body" he said quickly.

"So you're saying that this Hidronian that killed Ms. Carlisle is out there on this campus right now" I said.

"Yes and it could have moved on to anyone here" he finished mystically and we both looked out into the wide campus filled with students.


	3. Chapter 3

The bell for my next class rang loudly in my ears.  
"We'll have to talk about this later" I told the Doctor heading off to class.  
"Hang on one more thing" The Doctor said sliding a pair of ugly sunglasses on my head.

"What are these for?" I asked.

"These will help us find out who is hosting a Hidronian in their body. When you find the person you'll see a sort of red aura surrounding them so make sure you keep them on" he asked of me..

"But these make me look really ugly and besides why can't you wear them" I whined.

"I'm a substitute teacher I can't look ridiculous" he smirked. The warning bell rang.

"Now you better go or I'll give you a detention" he said smacking me on the shoulder. And so I walked to my class, with my head down though so no one could make fun of the horrid sunglasses I was wearing. Nearly five seconds had passed and I saw one girl with a red aura around her. I looked at her and she sort of snarled saying

"What are you looking at you freak" I just kept walking with my head down. When I got to the classroom I saw four people with red auras around them.

_What the heck is going on I thought there was only one Hidronian on campus _ I said to myself.

"Ms. Lightwood please take your sunglasses off?" my teacher asked me.

"Um I can't" I lied.

"Why?" he said.

"See I just went to the eye doctors and they had to make my eyes dilated and so I can't see anything without these glasses on" I lied smiling a bit sheepishly. My teacher rolled his eyes and continued on with the lesson. After a while I started to notice that more red auras where popping up around the classroom. Finally I raised my hand and asked my teacher if I could use the bathroom. Once I was out of the classroom I immediately went straight back to where the Doctor was teaching and on the way I kept seeing more red auras were surrounding the students in my school. I opened the door to the classroom finding the Doctor in between showing the class how to mix the right chemicals together to make a sort of jello like mixture.

"Excuse me Mr. Smith I have a note to give you" I said having the attention drawn towards me.

"Yes what is it Ms. Lightwood" he said. I toke off my glasses and he gave me this look sort of saying _what are you doing._ The Doctor looked at his students.

"Finish these labs together and keep the talking to a soft roar" the Doctor told them as he lead me into another room.

"There's something wrong with these things. I keep seeing red auras everywhere" I explained to him once the door was closed. The Doctor then started pacing.

"Of course how could I have been so stupid"

"What?" I asked.

"The Hidronian's, I had completely forgotten. Once they move on from one host they reproduce a thousand more" he said.  
"Wait that's almost exactly how many students are in this school" I said.  
"A whole Hidronian army that can wreak mass havoc on the earth" the Doctor almost whispered. Just then I had realized something I put the glasses back on and looked in a nearby mirror and saw a pinkish glow around me, I gasped.

"Doctor there's I have a pink aura going on what does that mean?" I asked.

"That's good it means one of them hasn't fully inhabited your body, but it also means we have to find a way to get rid of them and fast" he said.

"I don't want to die" I muttered as the realization of this whole situation was hitting me. All those stories my dad had told me, I had always just thought of them as adventures and I knew everything would turn all fine in the end but now that I was actually living in one of them I never thought of how terrifying all this must have been for his past companions how did they possibly cope?

"You won't, just stay calm Darcy the more scared you are the more it easier it will be fore the Hidronian to take control over you. Listen to me Darcy you have enough good in you to fight it until we figure this out" he comforted me. I tried calming down by taking deep breathes and felt a bit better.

"Now listen how can we get the whole school into one place" he asked me?

"You host an assembly I suppose" I said.

"Yeah but how do we make one up so quickly" he said. We both looked at each other then at the intercom. There was one in every classroom and it was how everyone could hear school announcements.  
"You thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked. I nodded and we ran out of the room back into the Doctor's classroom which when we had left it, it was peacefully calm, but was now full of fighting teenagers. We somehow manged to maneuver ourselves around the fighting students and ran to the front office. Ms. James was sitting in the position I had found her sitting in when I had first saw her that morning.

"What do you want?" she asked looking at me.

"Move over for a second" the Doctor said as he rolled Ms. James's chair to the other side of the room. He grabbed the phone and hit the intercom button while I said into the phone

"Please all students and staff members move to the gym for an assembly, I repeat this is an emergency, there's...a bomber on campus" I said right off the top of my head. The Doctor chuckled at me.

"See we have brilliant minds" the Doctor said.  
"Well thank you very much" I told him. The Doctor ran out the door at a quick speed going the wrong way.

"The gym is this way" I shouted. He turned around and sarcastically said

"I knew that" and we ran off to the gym once we were in there he pulled me towards the laptop which controlled whatever would come on the projection screen in that room. He put his sonic screwdriver up to the control booth making the projection screen come down and dimming the lights.  
"Find something on the internet fast something that will make people cry?" he asked.

"What? Why?" I said in an annoyed tone feeling this sense of anger buzzing in the back of my head.

"If we find something that makes people cry it will make the bad come out of them because if they are feeling sad or sympathetic over something it means that their bad is being overwhelmed by good therefore driving out the Hidronian's" he said.

"That's a stupid idea" I said in a rude tone. The Doctor looked at me.  
"Darcy are you all right" he asked?

"No I'm not alright you idiot my whole school is about to commit major suicide, including myself, not to mention there's going to be more of those Hidronian's around after we're all dead causing more destruction on the earth and all you're simply asking is if I am all right" I said getting angry.

"Darcy listen to me the Hidronian is taking control over you and you have to listen to me" he pleaded grabbing onto my shoulders. I was trying to move out of his grasp now.  
"NO I DON'T WANT TO" I yelled stubbornly.  
"Listen to me" he said which was hard to hear because everyone else was coming in yelling at each other.

"Think about a moment in your life that was horrible, a time that whenever you think about it you immediately want to draw away from ever thinking about it. Now come on Darcy think hard there is still some good left in you. I know it" he said. At that moment I became sane again for just a second.  
"I can't think about it Doctor it hurts to much" I told him.  
"Yes it hurts but when it's all over you've got me right here to comfort you alright?" he said. I closed my eyes as a memory started to flash before my eyes.

I was about 5 at the time and I was lying down in my bed listening to my parents yelling. We had very thin walls so I could almost hear every word they were saying.  
"I hate how you fill her mind with stupid ideas about these aliens" my mom sighed sounding very irritated.

"Why because it's true" my dad defended himself.

"Because it's all you talk about, it's all you think about you never pay attention to anything that really matters in this family, and now your turning Darcy into you too" she snapped.  
"Listen I swear once this book is finished we will be rich and live a happy life not like this" he promised.

"I should never have let you start writing that stupid novel in the first place you've spent 5 years so far writing it and you aren't even halfway done" she scoffed.

"It's takes a long time to write about a person who is 900 years old"

"No you know what I'm done" my mom said as I heard her a metallic sound as my mom's wedding ring hit the floor.

"Drop Darcy off at my mom's house tomorrow that's where I'll be" she said before storming out of the house slamming the door behind her.

I felt this relief come over me as if a huge headache had just disappeared I didn't realize that I was crying till I felt the tears streaming down my face. That was the worst memory I had but I was so happy that it hadn't gotten worst after that. My parents did divorce but they were still friends and got along quite well then other divorced couples I knew of. I looked at the Doctor and he smiled at me.

"Welcome back Darcy now quick think of something that will make everybody cry" he said. I turned around and typed into the computer. Just then a video showing the end of Toy Story 3 popped up on the screen.  
"What this isn't sad" the Doctor said a bit shocked. I could feel myself crying more.

"Yes it is it signifies the end of someone's childhood of growing up and leaving the things you love behind see" I said pointing out to the crowd and I was correct everyone was crying. Suddenly this big red fog appeared in the air showing that the Hidronian's had left there host bodies.

"So what do we do now?" I asked looking up a bit terrified at the thick red cloud forming above my head.

"Well we kill them with water" he assumed.

"Really it's that simple" I asked? He ran to the fire alarm pulling it while saying

"Allongsy" and then the little water fire alarms went off shocking everybody making the red fog disappear. After the Doctor had told everyone that the assembly had been a false alarm everyone left all wet and the principal had announced that school would be let out early.

_Gee I wonder why? _ I joked with myself as I packed my bag. When I closed my locker I saw the Doctor walk out to the softball field to go hop the fence.

"Wait are you leaving?" I asked him as I ran after him. He nodded I felt this cold pit of sadness in my stomach.

"Well thanks for letting me help out, and for saving my life, and for saving everybody else" I thanked him.

"Oh well your welcome I do it all the time" he said nonchalantly.  
"Well before you go can I at least see the inside of the TARDIS?"

"Sure" He smiled and so we hopped the fence together. He led me to where he parked the TARDIS. It was quite a walk and I started to recognize the house we were walking too.

"We're walking to my house" I told him.  
"We are?"

"Did you do this on purpose" I asked pointing to the TARDIS. He shrugged.  
"Never question a coincedince that's what I always say" he started to head toward the TARDIS.

"Just one second before we do anything I have to go get someone. Don't you leave on me mister" I said running into the house. I caught my mom folding clothes while watching t.v.

"Oh Darcy are you ok? I heard about your teacher" she said while hugging me.  
"Forget that mom come outside" I said.

"What is it?" I didn't say anything instead I just took her out and showed her the Doctor and the TARDIS.  
" I should have known it was real" she said crossing her arms..

"Hello I'm the Doctor" the Doctor introduced himself while him and my mom shook hands. I thought my mom was going to faint but she was actually fine...at the moment.

"So I have a question to ask you well really it's your permission that I'm asking for but could Darcy come along with me in the TARDIS?" he asked. I gasped and looked at my mom she looked shocked.  
"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" I told her. My mom bit her lip.  
"Come on you know how the TARDIS works for all you know I could be back in a second" I tried to bargain with her. Then after a couple moments of silence she looked at me and said.  
"Make sure you pack a lot of clothes" I looked at her wide eyed.  
"Are you serious?" I asked her.  
"Go pack your things before I change my mind" I hugged her tightly and nearly skipped inside.

* * *

"Is she really going to be safe?" Marie Lightwood said to the Doctor. The Doctor shoved his hands into his pocket.  
"I feel like you know enough about me to know the answer" he simply told her.  
"Some of your friends have died" she reminded him as she looked very worried now.  
"And some are still alive to this day living very happy lives"

"You promise me Darcy will be one of those people then?"  
"I'll take care of her with my lives. I have enough experience now to know what you worried mothers are like and what'll happen to me if you daughter comes to any harm" the Doctor joked as he thought of Jackie Tyler now. The two heard loud clanging noises as Darcy came out with multiple bags of luggage.

* * *

I dropped my bags to hug my mom before I left while the Doctor toke them inside the TARDIS. She told me everything she usually told me whenever I went off to place by myself.

"You be safe alright" she said. I nodded. She hugged me one more time very tightly.

"I love you mommy" I told her. She squeezed my cheek and smiled as I gave her an annoyed look she knew I hated it whenever she did that.

"Now Darcy, would you finally like to see the inside of the TAR-" But the Doctor didn't get to finish his sentence because I immediately ran in. The interior was so amazing it had this look to it that was definitley other worldly. I felt like I could spend months even years wandering through it.

"OH MY GOD it really is bigger on the inside" I said turning to the Doctor as he closed the door behind him.

"So ready to go" he said. I nodded.  
"Where are we going then?" I asked the Doctor as he started to fiddle with the TARDIS controlboard.  
"Wherever you want" he smiled.  
"Surprise me" I just said.  
"Alright then hold on" he said as he twisted a lever and the TARDIS took off with a jerk like it was going down a hard turn on a rollercoaster. I grabbed on to a railing and smiled knowing that this would be one amazing adventure.

**Next time on Traveling Through Time and Space With the Doctor**

****I walked around the library while the Doctor was searching for something. I randomly picked a book up off a shelf and started walking over to a chair until I accidentally bumped into someone and dropped my book. The person had expertly caught the book before it even hit the ground. When I saw who the person was I realized he was adorable. He had messed up brown hair, was sort of buff, wore glasses and had these amazing brown eyes.I tried to contain my blush as best as I could.

"Oh I'm so sorry" the guy apologized.  
"No really it's my fault" I apologized. He looked at my book.  
"The History of Radium?" he looked at me quizzically smiling a bit. That's the book I had grabbed? Wow that sounded completely boring. Just the name of the title made me want to fall asleep.  
"Um yeah I just love...Science especially Chemistry?" I guessed wondering if that was what the book was about and he nodded meaning I was right. I just nodded back at him and we both started laughing.  
"I'm Darcy Lightwood" I introduced myself.  
"I'm Peter, Peter Parker" I felt my eyes widen the minute he said his name.


	4. Chapter 4

The TARDIS landed softly as it came to a stop.

"Ok so where or when are we and what are we going to do?" I asked the Doctor trying to look over his shoulder at the scanner. He looked slightly confused as he carded his fingers through his wild hair.

"Well we're actually-"

"Going to play croquet with Jane Austen? I KNEW IT!"

"No we're-"

"Going to a speak easy in the 1920's?"

"No we're-"

"Going to stand on the rooftop with the Beatles at their last concert?"

"No w-"

"Going to defeat Godzilla in Ja-" my mouth was quickly covered by the Doctor's hand.

"Blimey you are a bit hyper aren't you?" he said. I nodded my head up and down enthusiastically.

"No we're actually in present time New York," he said and I gave a shrug.

"That's fine with me I like New York, well I've never been there actually but I like it!" I smiled at him.

"It doesn't take much to please you does it?" he laughed. I shook my head.

"So why'd we land in the big apple?" I asked.

"Well I was heading to the 1940's in New York so you could see the photo of that one couple at the end of WWII be taken."

"Awwww I love that picture!" I squealed.

"But something disrupted with the TARDIS signal and we landed in present day," he finished sounding a bit confused.

"Well are we going to figure out what's disrupting it then?" I asked.

"Of course we are." The Doctor smiled at me as he grabbed his long coat. I skipped out with him and nearly got hit by a car.

"HEY WATCH OUT I'M WALKING HERE" I shouted then laughed to myself.

"Alright so where's the big UFO then?" I asked looking up at the sky as we started walking down Time's Square. I had no idea New York was so huge all the lights and the people it made me wonder how this place wasn't just one big amusement park.

"UFO?" the Doctor asked.

"Yeah I mean if it's big enough to disrupt the TARDIS signal then I was guessing it would be some huge massive alien mothership type thing," I tried to explain.

"Well it's definitely not a mothership" the Doctor said as he looked at his sonic screwdriver.

"Really then what is it?" I asked.

"Whatever it is it's coming from that way…" he said running off without my notice.

"Wait Doctor hang on" I chased after him. We ran for several blocks until we came to a stop at a library.

"It's in there," the Doctor said.

"There?" I asked.

"Yes Darcy prepare yourself now!" he said charging in. I ran in with him feeling a bit nervous about what could possibly be in there. The Doctor kicked down the door. Everyone in the library looked at us strangely. There was clearly nothing attacking this place. I smiled sheepishly at everybody.

"Doctor" I muttered to him.

"I don't understand the sonic says this is where the signal came from."

"Well maybe it lied."

"My sonic never lies." He tapped the sonic on my nose.

"Who are you?" the librarian suddenly walked up to us. The Doctor flashed his psychic paper.

"It's taken you long enough our computers have been broken for weeks" the librarian sighed.

"Yep that's what I'm here for." He smiled. The librarian then looked down at me.

"I'm working on my term paper" I said. She nodded at me and took the Doctor with her.

"Don't leave the building, don't talk to anyone, and stay alert," The Doctor told me before he left. I nodded at him. I sighed and started to walk around the library. Then, I randomly picked a book up off a shelf and started walking over to a chair until I accidentally bumped into someone and dropped my book. The person had expertly caught the book before it even hit the ground. When I saw who the person was I realized the guy was completely adorable. He had messed up brown hair, was sort of buff, wore glasses and had these amazing brown eyes. I tried to contain my blush as best as I could.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" the guy apologized.

"No really it's my fault" I apologized back. He glanced at my book.

"The History of Radium?" he looked at me quizzically smiling a bit. That's the book I had grabbed? Wow that sounded completely boring. Just the name of the title made me want to fall asleep.

"Um yeah I just love...Science especially Chemistry?" I guessed wondering if that was what the book was about and he nodded meaning I was right. I just nodded back at him and we both started laughing.

"I'm Darcy Lightwood," I introduced myself.

"I'm Peter… Peter Parker" I felt my eyes widen the minute he said his name. He waved his hand in front of my face.

"Are you alright?' he asked. I nodded up and down. Holy crap I was meeting my favorite super hero and he was _really hot_. I couldn't stop giggling and he started to inch away from me slowly.

"WAIT!" I said and the whole library seemed to get awkwardly quieter. I saw the librarian walk slowly toward us.

"Uhh… your shoes untied" I smiled at him.

"No it's not." He smiled back.

"Well neahhh…" I just said back to him and we both started laughing. The librarian shh'd us and glared.

"Do you need help with whatever it is you are doing?" he asked with a grin.

"I'm not doing anything actually." I threw the book somewhere not really caring where it landed. He smirked at the action. "So… I mean…if you wanted to go somewhere like I don't know Starbucks or Jamba Juice or another library that would be completely fine with me." But before he could say anything the Doctor whispered my name.

"That's my brother type person calling me…" I sighed.

"I've never heard someone refer to their sibling as a brother type person" he joked.

"Well we're not exactly related."

"So he's your step brother?"

"DARCY!" the Doctor said.

"I got to go." I looked at him sadly and shuffled my feet.

"Oh ok"

"Can I have your number?" I asked.

"What?"

"Can I have your number?" I repeated feeling very proud of myself for saying this.

"Sure" he said. We both wrote each other's numbers down.

"So we should really go...do something together sometime. You seem cool." he smiled…and oh what a gorgeous smile.

"You seem cool too" I tried to say nonchalantly and we both laughed.

"Alright well bye" I waved.

"Bye" he waved back. I was walking backwards now and tripped over the book I had thrown. I quickly jumped back up.

"You didn't see that" I said to him.

"I didn't in fact I completely forgot about what just happened" he smiled.

"Alright so bye...again!" I backed up and waved before I dashed to the Doctor.

"Bye again to you too." I couldn't help but smile back at him.


End file.
